


You and Me

by Smilebiggerluv



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alpha! Jeff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Kinks, Knotting, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monty's very sneaky, Omega!Monty, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rich Jeff, Rimming, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, cigar lounges, ruts, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilebiggerluv/pseuds/Smilebiggerluv
Summary: Jeff and Monty Alternate Universe fics where nobody died and the tapes never existed.Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.Requests are welcomed.





	1. Story 1:This is our home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff comes home to find Monty dancing in the kitchen after a big fight.

Jeff stares down at the dark red roses, wrapped up in plastic and sea blue ribbon. He hopes his omega likes them as he chews his lip and gets out of the car. When he reaches his floor, he hears the music playing quietly through the door as he approaches it.

As he reaches for the door knob he remembers this morning. 

_"Why are you mad about me changing the furniture?" Monty asks, angerily setting his hands on his hips. "Because everything looks nice where it is. And why change something that already looks good?" Monty sighs. "Because, Jeff, it's not just your apartment anymore. I live here too. And I deserve to move and put in furniture." Jeff groans. "Well yeah. But not without consulting me first!" Monty steps into Jeff's space, glaring up at him. Jeff's anger almost falters._

_The omega just looked so cute. "I shouldn't have to ask permission to move **my** things into **my** home!" "It's not your home! It's **mine**!" Monty's glare cracked, tears swelling his eyes. "I thought it was _ _**our** _ _home." Jeff feels the guilt set in and reaches for Monty. "Don't touch me." He says, stepping a foot away, hurt omega filling the air._

_"Monty-" "You're going to be late." Monty says, handing Jeff his bag. Jeff sighs and walks to the door. "I love you Monty." No answer. Jeff sighs again and walks out the door._

Jeff takes a deep breath, pushing the memory away, and opens the door, the music gets louder, assaulting his ears. "Monty?" He calls out over the music, setting his bag down on the couch. 

When he receives no reply, he sniffs the air for his omega. Monty always smells so good to Jeff. Like fresh rain and cinnamon. 

He follows the scent all the way into the kitchen and nearly drops the bouquet from the sight that greets him. 

Monty's on his hands and knees scrubbing the baseboards, swaying slightly every once in a while with the music. 

His black t-shirt rises up everytime he leans to far in a certain direction. 

Its no doubt that Monty has sensed Jeff was standing in the doorway. If not sensed, then definetly smelt, Jeff's alpha musk coating the room. 

The smell of how much his alpha wants him, makes saliva pool in Monty's mouth. And yet he continues not to pay any attention to Jeff, and starts humming along to the song playing loudly. 

Jeff shrugs off his coat, setting it on the dinning room table, leaving him in a cream sweater and his dark blue jeans. Monty however was in his low-hanging light blue jeans, a black tank top, and barefoot, with his hair running rampant. 

Monty know that Jeff _loves_ it when his hair looks like that. 

Jeff walks till he's standing between Monty's legs, his shins flush against the back of the omega's thighs. 

Monty still continues to pretend Jeff doesn't exist, sitting up on his haunches. Jeff raises an eyebrow, wondering what his little omega is gonna do next. 

Monty leans his head to one side, then the next, purposefully exposing his neck the alpha, showing off his mating mark. Jeff groans at the sight of his bite, still a little pink, on his beautiful omega's neck. 

Monty then stretches up and slips his hands behind his head, "accidentally" rubbing them over Jeff's crotch. 

The alpha groaned and reached for Monty's hand, but only caught air as Monty stood up and walked around him, carrying his rag in his back pocket. 

Jeff follows closely behind. 

The pair finds themselves in the dinning room, Monty cleaning the large full wall window. Jeff sits down and just watches, as Monty wipes down the bottom half of the mirror on his knees. 

Jeff can smell the omega's arousal, wafting around the room with the help of the fan. Which means that Monty can smell his alpha's. 

Finally when Monty stands and starts doing the top half of the window, Jeff's control snaps, and he stalks over, standing directly behind Monty. 

Both of their breaths hitch when Jeff presses his body flush to Monty's, from shoulders, to knees, to ankles together, and therefore pinning Monty against the window.

"I thought about you today. All day. I was mad about how we left things. I'm sorry. You should be able to move things into our home without asking. You belong here too." Jeff says, while locking his fingers with his mate's. "Really? You mean it?" Monty asks, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Jeff chuckles and plants a kiss on the small boys hairline. "Of course baby. You're mine. And what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." Monty nods, a bright smile, stretching across his face. 

"Were those flowers for me?" He asks, nodding with his head to the roses on the table. "Yeah baby. I wanted to give them to you as an apology." Jeff rolls his hips into the other's ass and Monty tightens his grip on Jeff's hand, pulling their joined hands towards his mouth. 

"Was this always a part of your apology?" Monty snarks. "No. But it is now." Jeff says, continuing to grind his hips into Monty. "You looked so pretty, bent over on your hands knees. Cleaning none the less." Monty whines, steaming up the glass. "And you just pretended that I wasn't there. I know you did it on purpose. The loose jeans, tight shirt-" "It's a tank top." Monty mutters. 

"Wow. Someone's running off at the mouth today." Jeff says, slipping a hand down Monty's pants, his hand resting on his firm butt. A shiver runs down Monty's spine, as Jeff slips his fingers over his hole. 

"You're so wet." Jeff whispers, before sliding down onto his knees. "These jeans are goddamn sinful." He says, pulling down Monty's pants and boxer briefs with one hand, his other still clutched in Monty's. "Baby boy, I need you to let go of my hand, so I can make you feel good." Monty reluctantly lets go. 

"God, look at how wet you are. For _me_." Jeff says as he spreads Monty's cheeks. "Only you. Only for you, Jeff. Nobody gets me this wet. God." He groans as Jeff licks into him. "I'm practically drowning in your slick Montgomery. You taste so good." More slick oozes from Monty's ass. 

"Please Jeff. Please." Jeff smirks and bites his left butt cheek. "Please what _Montgomery_?" Monty moans at the way Jeff says his name. "Please fuck me. Please fill me up. I need to be full with your seed. Please baby please. I need…I need you." Jeff whimpers at the need in his omega's voice and at the sight of more slick sliding down Monty's legs and Jeff's fingers. 

"You want it? You want the release only I can give you?" Monty nods fiercely, pulling off his shirt and turning to face Jeff. 

"Please baby." Jeff chuckles and kisses both of Monty's hips. "One day, you're gonna be full with my pups." Monty moans, hitting his head against the window. Jeff stands, grabbing Monty by his hair. "Are you gonna be good for me?" Monty nearly cries as Jeff's finger traces his rim. "Yes, yes I promise Jeff, just _please_." Jeff smiles and bites the binding mark as he slips two of his fingers into Monty's tight channel. 

"Your greedy little hole is taking my fingers so well. We haven't had sex in three days. Have you been touching yourself, baby boy?" Jeff asks, slipping his fingers out and pressing Monty against the wall. "I-I might have. Just once earlier today. I was so mad at you and I just needed." Jeff chuckled and lifted Monty up.

He turns him around so Monty's facing the window again. "Grab the railing darling." Monty grabs ahold of the black pole, running horizontal from end to end. 

Most people thought it was for curtains but it's not. 

"Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to eat you out until you come." Monty whimpers, tightening his hold on the bar. "And then I'm going to use your greedy little hole until you're begging me to come. Until you can't even fathom using anyone else's fingers but mine. You can't think about using anything but my dick to get you off." Monty sobs, and slick drips down on the floor. 

"Damn baby. You're like a waterfall tonight." Jeff asks before ducking his head under the younger man. "I love how much smaller you are than me Montgomery. You're the perfect size for me. I love the way you're ass is so tight. I'm always amazed about how well you take me." Jeff says, every other word followed by a lick to Monty's rim. 

Monty shakes, clutching onto the bar, while Jeff eats him out. 

"Jeff…Jeff please. I-nhha-I can't hold this anymore. Please." Jeff blows across the younger boys pink hole, shinning from his previous menstrations. "I know baby boy. But can hold it a little longer? You can cum if you want. Cum all over the window. Let everyone around know what I do for you. _To_ you." With those words and a lick, Monty clenches up, letting go of the bar. 

Jeff turns in time for Monty to drop to where he's sitting on his shoulders. "Jeff…" Monty whines as Jeff takes him into his mouth. Jeff swallows once and then his omega arches his back, latching his fingers into his alpha's hair. Jeff grips Monty's hips as he swallows all of Monty's fluids. 

Jeff released the man when the omega starts whimpering from sensitivity. "God Jeff. That was so good. I love how you can easily lift me and support me like that. It's so _hot_." Monty says, sliding down his mate's body. "Really? You gonna show me how much you love it?" Monty nods, taking Jeff's hand and walks towards their bedroom, Jeff following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I accidentally posted this before it was ready. But I noticed that they don't have a lot of MontyxJeff fanfic or really any of the 13 reasons why and figured I should write something.


	2. "Are those my shirts?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff starts loosing shirts as his upcoming business trip comes up. Monty is very sneaky.

"Hey babe, have you seen my purple button up?" Jeff asks, walking out of the pair's bedroom?" Monty looks up from the game he was playing with Alex and Clay. "Uh…no. Are you sure it's not in the dirty bin or somethin'?" Jeff shakes his head, walking over to stand by his omega. "No. Last I saw it, it was in our closet." Monty shrugs. "Well, sorry babe. I don't know where it is." Jeff sighs and rests his head on Monty's shoulder. "I need it."

"Why? Monty says you have like hundreds of dress shirts." Alex retorts, looking at the table of dominos. "But I liked this one." "Buy a new one." Justin answers from the couch where's playing a video game with Tony. "But…I don't wanna." Monty laughs and pats his mate's head. "It'll turn up around here somewhere, okay love?" "Okay." Jeff walks back into their bedroom to finish packing. 

~~~

"Monty! Do you know where my turquoise polo is?" Jeff calls from their closet. Monty army crawls in. "What are you doing?" Monty laughs. "I was on the ground cleaning under our bed." Jeff just shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "So do you know where my shirt went? That's two now." Monty just shrugs and sits up on his heels. "Nope. Haven't seen it." Jeff sighs. "Can you keep an eye out for it? I need it for my business trip." Monty salutes him. "Yes, sir." Jeff just stares in amusement as Monty stealthily crawls out of their joined closet. 

~~~

Jeff walks out into the kitchen where everyone is sitting. "Okay this is getting ridiculous. I've lost four shirts now." Everyone looks at him and he stands behind Monty. "I've lost my purple, my turquoise, my mint green, and my yellow shirt." "That's a little weird." Hannah says, staring intently at the cards in her hand and the cards on the table. 

"Thank you. Finally someone agrees." Monty just sighs and looks up at him. "Babe, they'll turn up. Chill out." Jeff ruffles Monty's hair. "They better. Or for every shirt I've lost, you spend a month sleeping on the couch." Everyone chuckles. 

"Like you'd ever sleep without me." Monty mutters, a bitter edge to his voice as Jeff gets something from the fridge. 

~~~

"Okay Monty, I've gotta go now. I love you and I'll see you when you get back. Let go babe. I have to go." Monty doesn't loosen his suction hold on Jeff, even as Justin, Tony, and Zachary try and pull him off. "I love you too. Why can't you just stay?" "Because I have to go so we can make money to afford to live here." "But I don't want you to go." Jeff sighs and hands a coworker his bags. 

"Baby, I don't want to go either. I would much rather stay home and cuddle on the couch with you." Monty blushes at the word cuddle. He didn't want the guys to know that they do that quite often and at his own request. "But I have to. I love you and I promise I'll be home as soon as I possibly can, okay baby?" Monty nods and kisses Jeff, before letting go. "I love you too." Jeff smiles and ruffles his hair before walking away.

~~~

Once Monty gets home, he goes straight to the bottom half of the pantry. Jeff never looks there, so that's where Monty hid his alpha's shirts. He pulls each one out, all seven of them and takes them to the couch. He goes to their joined closet and grabs the rest of Jeff's shirts, bringing them to the couch. Slowly, he starts the make a nest. 

Once he finishes, he lays down with the tan blanket they both love and turns on the tv, watching some random sitcom till he falls asleep. 

~~~

Jeff walks up to their apartment door, a little sad that Monty didn't come to meet him at the airport. He'd texted the younger man before he got on the plane and after. When he opens the door, his nose is hit with a tsunami of emotions. Distress, sadness, comfort, arousal, and the faint smell of happiness.

"Montgomery?" He calls for his mate, walking further into their apartment, and dropping his bags by the door. He sees his mate pop his head up over the couch, eyes blood shot, hair disheveled, lips red and bitten, and a purple shirt hanging loosely, showing off his tan shoulder. 

"Jeff! Babe I misses you so much!" Monty says scrambling over the couch. Jeff walks over to the couch, seeing a colorful mess.

"Are those my shirts?" 

Monty looks down at the couch, blush rushing up on his cheekbones, fiddling with his fingers. "Well…uh…babe. I just missed you so much and I knew I couldn't sleep without you, so I took all your shirts-" "You took all of them?" Jeff asks, a smile stretching over his face. 

Monty's blush darken. "Uh yeah." He says, sitting down, still fiddling with his fingers. Jeff sits next to his omega, who immediately crawls into his lap, scenting him. Jeff pets his back and tries to untangle the boys hair. 

"When was the last time you bathed?" Jeff asks, eyebrows knitting together at the giant knot in Monty's hair. "Uh…yesterday morning." Jeff raises an eyebrow, and even though Monty couldn't see, he knew Jeff did. "I couldn't sleep and I kept pulling my hair, and tossing and turning. I missed you. I couldn't sleep without feeling you next to me. The shirts…they weren't enough." 

Jeff sniffed his mate. "You smell like me. Like us after we have sex." Monty nods. "I used your soap and cologne and towel. But I missed the way we smelled together. So I…touched myself. I know you don't like not being there to see, and don't want me to do it without you, but I just needed to smell you." Jeff nods, kissing Monty's temple. 

"Of course, baby. I understand. But I was only gone for ten days." Monty sits up, his eyes wide. "What? Ten…ten days? Seriously?" Jeff laughs. "Yes darling. I missed you so much, but I didn't even think about the hell you must have gone through. I promise I won't go away a long time ever again." Monty looks deep into his eyes. "Promise?" Tears well up in his beautiful omega's eyes. "I promise baby boy." Monty nods and burrows his face into Jeff's neck again. 

"You look good in that shirt." Jeff says looking down at the wrinkled purple fabric, hanging loosely on Monty's form. "You can keep it. I like you in my clothes." Monty kisses Jeff's neck. "Have you ate?" Monty shakes his head, as he continues keeping himself plastered to Jeff's warm body. 

"Alright. We can go get McDonald's if you want." Monty immediately climbs off Jeff and runs to their bedroom. Half a minute later, he has his shoes in his hands and his pants around his knees. "My god child. What am I going to do with you?" Jeff says, laughing at his silly mate. "Well I've got a few ideas, but I'm hungry right now. So they'll have to wait." Jeff gives a happy sigh and walks over to Monty, helping him get dressed properly. 

~~~

Later as they sit on the couch together, and Jeff really looks at nest. "You know, you did a really good job with this. It's very comfortable." Monty blushes and buries his face into the crook of Jeff's neck. "Thank you." He mutters. 

"I'm just glad you didn't run away with Natalia or Nathaniel."

Jeff pulls away, a questioning look on his face. "Who are Natalia and Nathaniel?" Monty props himself up on his forearm. "They're the hot Arabian man and woman I envisioned you leaving me for." Jeff stares at him for a good long moment. 

Then laughs. 

Monty pouts and lies down on his back, staring up and the ceiling. "Monty babe, look at me." The stubborn omega looked at his mate through his lashes. "Montgomery de la Cruz, there is no other omega, alpha, or beta I'd ever want to mate with. You are mine forever. And you are stuck with me forever. So get used to it. No hot Arabian is gonna change that. Alright?" Monty smiles brightly and wraps his arms around Jeff's neck. 

"Alright." He said, before pulling Jeff down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little cuter due to last chapter.


	3. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Monty and Jeff came to be. Takes place a few months before the first chapter, and a year before the second.

Jeff usually doesn't go to these type of events. But he's met every high class, even mid class, omega society has to offer. And none of them smelt right. So now he sits in the back seat of a town car with his father, Alex, Tony, and Zach. 

Justin had pouted the entire time they were packing. 

_"But what if you find an omega you like better than me?" The group on the couch hear Justin whine. "Jus, I'm not. You're mine and nothing going to stop that. We've been bonded since you presented." Clay snickers from his spot on Tony's lap. "Which was late!" Zach calls out, sitting on the couch opposite from Jeff, and next to the couch that Tony and Clay share, both unable to stand the bittersweetness of the couples' respective smells._

_"Shut up, Zach!" Jeff bit his lip, trying not to be jittery. Everyone can hear the whine that Justin makes as Alex walks out with his suitcase. "Will you calm down? It's just a few days, and we're going to find **Jeff** -" Alex says, pointing at the man. "-an omega." Justin nods hugging Alex tightly. "Try and act like Clay. He's not freaking out because I'm going to help Jeff find an omega." Tony says, petting his own omega's hair. _

_Justin glares at the pair and immediately straightens up. "Alright. I think it's time to pick up my dad." Jeff states, rising from his seat._

What the group of men are going to is kind of like a convention. A convention where they sell omegas. Jeff knows it's wrong, but he's desperate. He's traveled the world and can't find anyone that smells even remotely right. 

If you're an omega, you get put in these. Unless you have the money to pay. Justin didn't have to, because he was immediately bonded with Alex after he presented. Clay's parents were able to pay the fee when he presented. 

Even though the omega's are bonded, some will still sell them. And their new alpha will break the bond, placing a new bond mark, which is not only physically painful, but emotionally to the omega and original alpha in question. 

The town car pulls up to the convention entrance, guilt settling into Jeff's stomach as he gets out of the car, followed by the boys and his dad.

 "So, where do you wanna start?" Tony asks, everyone staring at Jeff. "I don't know." He dad claps him on the shoulder. "Well boys, let's just walk around." 

~~~

"I met your mother here you know?" Jeff's dad talks as they walk. "She was the prettiest omega here. Hands down." Jeff tunes out his rambling once a faint smell of cinnamon coats his nose. 

He stops and sniffs the air, turning towards the right and walking. 

"Jeff?" Someone calls after him, but he can't tell who. He's just following the ever growing stronger scent of cinnamon.  

He smells the faint traces of rain and starts to walk into a darkly lit enterance. A hand grabs his forearm. He growls and looks up at the offender. 

"Son, you don't want to go in there. It's where the pariahs are." Jeff allows himself to be pulled away after one more sniff. 

~~~

Montgomery growls when a chubby man reaches out to him, trying to touch him. This is rewarded with a shock to his body from the chains that support him. 

Nontheless, the man quickly moves along. _Why didn't they come in?_  He whines, struggling against his chains. _They smelt so wonderful. Like clean sheets and fresh chocolate chip cookies._ He thinks as a woman walks in front of him, writing her name down on the bidding form. 

"You will make a pretty toy." She says, her thick Russian accent sending a chill down the omega's spine. 

Once everyone clears out, the lights flicker off. Montgomery nearly cries. _Why didn't they come in? Didn't they smell me?_ He thinks as he falls asleep. 

~~~

Jeff walks into the convention early the next day. It's the last day to place your bid for an omega. And Jeff wants the one he smelt the day prior. He quickly sneaks off to the dark room, hesitating on entering. 

It's the smell of excited but distressed omega that sends him in. 

The room is very cold, naked omegas line the walls, kept up by the arms with chains. He follows his nose and the sound of clanking chains. 

"You're such a pretty boy. And it says here that you produce copious amounts of slick. Let me see that pretty little hole cupcake." 

When Jeff approaches the cause behind the beautiful smell, a man is lifting the thrashing boy up. "No! Don't-don't touch me!" The omega yells, kicking and staring intently at Jeff, tears filling his eyes. 

"Let him go." The man pulls his face from between the boys legs, where he was sniffing the boy. "Who are you?" Jeff grabs the man by his collar and growls in his face. "Let. Him. Go." The lower grade alpha quickly scrambles away, dropping the omega abruptly. 

Jeff catches the boys legs and ease them down. "Thank you." A warm voice says, a burning gaze looking over Jeff's body. Jeff looks into the man's hazel eyes. "Hi." He says softly. The younger man laughs, his smile leaving Jeff star-struck. 

"I-I mean yeah. No problem." He says, once he realizes what the boy was laughing about. "What's your name?" Jeff asks, unable to take his eyes from the man. "Montgomery de la Cruz. But my family called me Monty for short." He says, a sad look in his eyes. 

Jeff reaches out and touches his neck and Montgomery whines. "Sir, either place a bet or move along." Jeff growls at the approaching guard. "Close the bidding. I'll pay whatever you'd like for him." Jeff says, returning his gaze to Montgomery's. "Sir it doesn't work that way. You must bet and win to take him home." Jeff sighs, but writes his name in large letters, covering up three lines. 

"I'll be back for you. I promise." Montgomery nods, sadness in his eyes as Jeff pulls away. The guard checks Montgomery, to make sure he wasn't injured or tampered with. Jeff growls when the man spreads the boys legs. 

"Just making sure everything is how it should be." Jeff glares at the man till he walks away. 

Jeff strokes Montgomery's cheek once more, then walks out the way he came in. 

When Jeff exits the room, he's met with his father and the boys. "I told you not to go in there. They're touched. Mated. Possibly had children. Someone obviously didn't want them for a reason." Jeff shakes his head. 

"I don't care. There is a boy in there and he will be mine."

~~~

Monty fidgets nervously. The man said he'd be back. He wouldn't lie right? He had smelt so good to Monty. Like safety and home. He couldn't ignore that right? He seemed to really like Monty. 

"Montgomery. Let's go!" A guard yells at him, shoving him forward onto the stage.

~~~

Jeff watched in the middle of the crowd as Montgomery comes out, chains connectin his hands to his ankles. Other than that he was completely naked. Cat whistles errupted through the crowd. 

A growl ripps through Jeff's mouth and Tony and Zach hold him back. Jeff refocuses on Montgomery. The man gingerly sniffs the air and then his gaze is hot on Jeff's face. 

Jeff smiles and Montgomery returns the smile in full force. "Well look at that ladies and gentlemen. He's giving y'all his pretty smile." The announcer says, a smirk on his face. 

"Montgomery de la Cruz, 20 years old, 5'10, unmated, rejected by his previous buyer, fertile, no children, and produces copious amounts of slick. May we start the bidding a two thousand?" Jeff's hand shoots up, along with fifteen others. "Three thousand?" Jeff raises his hand again. 

~~~

"Fifty thousand?" Jeff raises his hand again. But so does a lady with red hair and the disgusting man who had been touching Montgomery, _Jeff's_ Montgomery, when they'd met.

~~~

"Five hundred thousand?" Montgomery had thought this was when Jeff pulled out. But Jeff's hand shot up like a rocket. And so did the other man's. The woman had drawn the line. Montgomery nearly cried. He didn't want to go to that horrid man. He wanted Jeff.

~~~

"One million?" Jeff raises his hand again, everyone staring at him. "Sold to the man in the white button down and black coat!" Jeff smiles and nearly falls over trying to get out of the isle. Montgomery laughs, as the guards start working on undoing his chains. Jeff shucks off his jacket once he reaches the stage, Montgomery already walking down. 

A guard comes up to Jeff. "Sir we are gonna need to start the paperwork." Jeff nods and wraps his coat around Montgomery. The man who lost comes up to the pair. 

"It's too bad. I'd know how to treat the omega right." The man grabs Montgomery's ass. Jeff growls and shoves the man. "He's _mine_." The man nods and scurries away. Montgomery is pulled into Jeff's arms in a bridal style carry. 

~~~

"So this is my hotel. We're gonna be here until tomorrow morning when we leave." Montgomery nods, walking cautiously into the room. Jeff sets all the paperwork down after he shuts and locks the door. 

"Is it okay if I call you Monty? Montgomery is kinda long." Monty nods, absent mindedly, staring around the room. Jeff chuckles. 

"It's nice right? But I'm sure you'll like that apartment better. Has a bit more color and furniture." Monty nods looking at the giant fish tank. "Why did you pay so much for me?" He asks, the first words he's said to the other once the papers were signed. 

"Because I like you. You're beautiful and smell so good." Monty looks at him with a smile. "Really?" Jeff nods walking over to the smaller man. "My last owner never said that. He always said that I was too sweet. Bittersweet is what he called me." Monty says, trailing his fingers over the designs on the wood supporting the fish tank. 

Jeff sniffs Monty's neck. "No. You smell wonderful. But also nervous. Why are you nervous, darling?" Monty pulls Jeff's jacket closer around him. "I'm afraid you're not gonna want me anymore Mr Atkins. That you're gonna send me away. I can't go back there again. Please don't send me back. I'll do whatever you want." Monty says, dropping the jacket all together. 

Jeff bends down and picks it up. "No, Monty. I'm not going to send you back. And you don't need to do anything you don't absolutely want to. I just want you to feel happy and safe with me. And call me Jeff." Monty nods. "I do feel safe and happy with you. That's why I don't want you to send me back. I can't go back to the poking and prodding every night." 

Jeff nods stroking the boy's hair. "Let's get you some clothes. You can't just run around naked." Monty giggles and Jeff gives him a bright smile. "Let me see if I can find something." Jeff says, disappearing into the bedroom.

~~~

"Jeff?" Jeff feels a weight lay on top of him. "Mhm. Go back to bed Monty." Jeff says, turning as much as he could on the small couch. Monty whines and the smell of aroused omega fills his nose. He shoots up, suddenly wide awake. He looks and sees Monty dry humping his leg, whining. 

"Please Jeff. Please help me." Jeff drops the blanket, a wet spot where Monty just was. "Are you in heat?" Monty nods, Jeff feeling his leg getting wet from Monty's slick. "That's why I wasn't sold before. They sell us, right before our heats, and plug us up before we go out to show. Alpha usually don't like or want to wait for heats when they buy an omega." 

Monty whines again, pulling off his shirt. "Please Jeff. Please touch me. I-I need you." Jeff moved Monty off his leg and onto his lap, laying back down. "Are you sure Monty?  I don't want to rush you." Monty whines and starts grinding down on Jeff. "Please, please, please Jeff. I-i need you. I need this." Jeff nods and rolls his hips up into Monty. 

Monty moans, more slick running down, starting to soak Jeff's pants. "My god, Monty. You really do produce a lot of slick." The man whines. "It's…just a mutation. Everyone…looks at it…as so amazing. But it's not." Jeff sits up again, grabbing Monty's hips to still his movement. 

"You are beautiful. It is amazing because you are amazing. And it's pretty sexy." Monty tries to move, but Jeff holds him in place. "Yeah yeah okay." Jeff rolls his hips up sharply, causing Monty to groan. "Okay okay. I believe you. Just please." Jeff pulls the younger man up and pulls down his soaked pants and boxers to his knees. 

"Come here." Jeff says, pulling the boys lower half to the face. Monty quickly pulls off the rest of his clothes, letting them fall on the floor, as Jeff spreads his cheeks. 

"What's this?" He asks, staring at a shiny purple gem looking thing in Monty's ass. "I told you they plug us up. But they don't take them out enough. So I'm just leaking." Jeff slowly removes the toy and Monty groans. "Should I play with this? Draw out the teasing maybe? We've been moving very fast. I want to give you the full first time experience." Monty whines, shaking his head furiously. 

"Please Jeff. Please knot me. Please. Give me that thick alpha knot." Jeff rips the toy out and it flies out of his hand and hits the wall, shattering, but neither boy cares as Jeff slides his tongue up and over the omega's enterance.

Monty grabs Jeff's hair and the alpha blows over the omega pink hole. "So needy. Dripping at just the sound of my voice." Monty trembles when Jeff places a kiss on him. "So sensitive. I could see how all the other alphas looked at you. You were the prettiest omega in that show case. And now you're all mine. Mine to taste." Jeff licks into Monty's hold and then pulls out. "Mine to use." He slips a finger in, causing the man above him to shake. "Mine to pleasure. He licks around the omega's ring, while he pumps his finger slowly, adding a second one. "Mine to _breed_." Jeff licks up Monty's tante and sucks on one of his balls, and then Monty cums. 

Jeff fingers Monty through his orgasm. "Jeff, it hurts." Jeff pulls his fingers out and moves Monty down to his lap. "Are you good?" He asks, staring at his beautiful omega. Monty nods grabbing Jeff's hand. "You are so wonderful." Monty says, smiling brightly at Jeff. 

"But I really want your knot right now." He said, rutting against Jeff's hard-on, causing Jeff to release a low groan. Monty reaches behind and gathers some of his slick in his hand while Jeff scrambles to get undressed. Monty slicks up Jeff's dick, and Jeff just watches as his omega use his own slick to prep him. 

"God you're beautiful." Monty smile and turns, getting on his hands and knees, digging his nails into the arm rest as Jeff slowly enters his body. 

Once he bottoms out, Jeff stops to allow Monty a few minutes to adjust. "God please move." Jeff snickers and slowly starts thrusting into his mate. "You're so tight. Yet you take me so well. You're slick is leaking everywhere babe. I'll never be able to wear those clothes again without thinking of you. Without remembering this. Our first time." Monty moans as Jeff quickly starts his assault on his prostate. 

"Oh my god Jeff. Please. Please wreck me. Oh please. I love how big you are. I love how you are able to just pick me up and move me. So easily. It's so hot. I like how you fill me. Fill me up with your alpha cock. Fill me up like no one else ever could." Jeff growls at the thought of someone else. 

"Nobody will ever see you like I get to. Never again. Nobody will ever see you like this. Moaning, wrecked, and crying for my dick." Monty nods, trying to thrust back and meet Jeff. "Nobody. Nobody else." Jeff leans forward, right by Monty's ear. "Because you're mine." Monty nods, moaning. "Yours. Only yours." Jeff locks his teeth onto Monty's bonding gland, causing the omega to come. 

Jeff feels the man's hole clench around him, and with a few more thrusts, Jeff comes deep inside of Monty, his knot swelling, locking them in place. 

Monty whimpers and Jeff strokes his mate. "Sh. It's okay." 

Finally, his knot stops growing and Monty's arms drop. The pair hiss at the pull. "Come here." Jeff says pulling Monty up, so Jeff can lay on his back, with Monty laying on his stomach. 

"I'm sorry." Jeff says. "Why?" Monty asks, trying to look at him without jostling Jeff's knot. "Because I bonded you to me without even asking." Fear seeps into Monty's bones. "Oh. Do you not want to be mated? Do you not want to be mated to me?" Monty asks, pulling at a loose string on the couch. 

Jeff pulls the boy even closer, and kisses over the bond mark. "No. That's not it. I just should have asked before binding you to me. I'd love to be your mate if you let me." Jeff says licking over the mark. 

Monty moans and clenches, causing a mini orgasm for Jeff, who pumps in more cum. "Don't do that!" They both says at the same time. Laughter fills the room. "I'd love to belong to you, Jeff." "Good." Jeff kisses the bonding mark again and Monty locks fingers with his new mate. 

"I love the way we smell together." Jeff says after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah. What do I smell like to you?" Monty asks. "Like fresh rain and cinnamon. What do I smell like to you?" Monty smiles holding both of Jeff's hands to his chest. "Like clean sheets and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." Jeff laughs and untangles one hand to stroke Monty's hair. 

"Is that good?" Monty nods. "Definetly." 

~~~

Justin nearly leaps into Alex's arms when they walk through the door. 

"You said you'd only be gone for a few days! It's been over a week!" Justin exlaims as he peppers kisses all over Alex's face. Hannah rolls her eyes as she plays her hand. Clay gets up and hugs Tony. 

"We would have come home sooner, if someone hadn't gone into heat." Jeff smiles down at Monty. 

"Yeah. It was gross. We could hear y'all through the walls." " _Oh Monty you're so tight._ Or ' _Oh Jeff I'm yours. Yours. Only yourse. God I need. I need you.'_ I swear it was like y'all were filming porn in there." Monty blushes profusely. 

"Yeah, so like when they say you produce a lot of slick do they mean like Justin does when I use my stern voice or like _a lot_ of slick?" Jeff glares at Alex and Justin punches his shoulder. "Shut up, fuckface." 

"You like to fuck my face." Alex replies and everyone cringes. 

"Anyway. Monty this is Hannah, Jessica, Justin, and Clay. Hannah is a beta like Zach, Justin and Clay are both omegas, and Jess is an Alpha like Tony, Alex, and I." Monty nods and waves awkwardly. 

"Well it's uh, nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for keeping you from your mates for too long." Justin's gaze softens. "It's fine. Justin's just a princess who needs his daily servitude." Justin glares deeply at Clay who smirks back. "Shut up Jensen." 

"Well we're gonna go, thanks for coming with me guys, and we'll see you later 'kay?" Everyone nods and waves, as Jeff takes Monty out. "Our apartment is two floors up." Monty nods following Jeff to the elevator. An old lady stands in the elevator, who Jeff greets with a smile. 

"Hello, Mrs Stern." "Hello, Jeff. I haven't seen you in a while. Who is this handsome young man?" She asks, gesturing to Monty. 

"Mrs Stern, this Montgomery, my mate. Montgomery this is Mrs Stern, she lives it the penthouse below ours." Monty shakes her hand and smiles. "Please, call me Monty." "Well Jeff you certainly got lucky. He's very attractive. Not that you aren't darling." Jeff chuckles. "I certainly did." Jeff pulls Monty to his chest, wrapping both arms around him. Mrs Stern leaves the elevator and then Jeff pulls out a card. 

"This is the key card to our apartment. I have one made for you, if you'd like it." Monty nods and Jeff chuckles swiping the card. "Does every floor have a card?" Jeff shakes his head. "No just ours, Mrs Stern's, and this other man who lives above us. Can't remember his name though. You'll have to ask Tony. He's the landlord." 

Monty nods and the doors open. 

Jeff laughs at his mates expression. "Yeah. I told you you'd like it. Come on." He says, grabbing Monty's hand, pulling his bags in with his other hand. 

"This is the living room, up there is the dinning room, turn right and there's the kitchen and you can go through those doors in the living room to get to the balcony or go through the doors in the kitchen. Our bedroom in down that hall between the dinning room and here. The guest bedrooms are down the hall next to us. And the game room is through that door by the elevator." 

Monty makes a full circle. "Wow. Your home is beautiful." Jeff smiles and wraps his arms around Monty's waist. "Well it's your home now too." Monty smiles and walks towards the balcony doors. "I think Mrs Stern got it wrong. I am definetly the lucky one." Jeff laughs and picks up a remote and they open, showing a giant pool that extends a few extra feet over the edge. "Debatable."

Jeff walks out with Monty. "There's the hot tub, and on your right is the bar. Here's your key card and your credit card. It's in my name, but it's yours. Order whatever you want." Monty looks from Jeff to the card then back to Jeff. "Really?" 

Jeff smiles and nods. "Yeah. I want you to feel comfortable in our home." Monty takes the cards and pockets them, then hugs Jeff tightly. "I love it here. We should never leave." Jeff chuckles. 

"Well I actually have to go to work in a few days, so we can live here." Monty nods. "But you can go hang out with Zach, Alex and Justin anytime. One of them is always home. Or Hannah and Jess. Or Tony and Clay. They all live in the same floor. Here's a phone with all of our numbers already in there just in case." Jeff says, walking back in, grabbing said phone. "I feel like I'm sponging off you." Jeff walks back and wraps his arms around his mate. 

"No baby. I want to give you these things. I want you to be happy." Monty nods. "I know, but I don't want to just take it all with no way of earning or paying you back." Jeff sighs. "Okay, how about you clean the apartment. Deal?" Monty nods. "Great. Our first compromise." Monty laughs. "Can they all be this easy?" Jeff shrugs. "Maybe. But probably not." He says, pecking Monty's lips. 

Monty stretches up and wraps his arms around Jeff's neck, the pair walking back inside, towards the couch. "Don't you wanna see the bedroom?" Jeff asks, falling down onto the couch. "Maybe latter." Monty says, pulling off his shirt and climbing onto Jeff's lap. "Well okay." Jeff replies, before kissing his mate and switching positions. 


	4. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Jeff's first Christmas together.

Monty stands in front of the giant mirror in their closet, turning every which way, checking himself out. "You look great. Can we go back out now?" Justin whines from the doorway, wanting to go cuddle with Alex. 

"Are you sure? I want Jeff to like it." Justin glares at him. "You could walk out in a garbage bag and Jeff would like it. Now hurry up!" Monty glares back. "You look great Monty. He'll love it. Besides he thinks you're pregnant so this will be a pleasant surprise." Clay says. "What?!" Justin laughs and Clay snickers. "You're lying." Clay shakes his head. "Swear. They were all talking about it. You should probably hurry up before he has a heart attack and/or comes running in here."

Monty laughs nervously, but still takes one last look before following Justin and Clay out into the living room.

~~~

"Hey, Justin. Hey, Alex." Jeff says, not even looking up from the cutting board. Alex enters the kitchen alone. "Where's Justin?" Tony answers. Jeff looks up for this, seeing Alex sit down across from Tony. "He went straight towards your bedroom. Said Monty needed him for something." "Really? That's what Clay said." Panic sets low in Jeff stomach. 

"You guys don't think Monty's…you know?" "Pregnant?" Zach fills in for him, bringing in a case beer, followed by Hannah and Jess. "Who's pregnant?" 

"Monty." "No he's not. Right?" They all shrug. "Why else would three omega's go talk in a serperate room?" "To devise a plan to kill their alphas." Clay says, poking in to grab the scissors. "Like Justin would ever survive without me!" 

 _"I heard that! And it's you who couldn't survive without me, asshole!"_ Justin shouts from Jeff and Monty's bedroom. "Yeah okay." 

"Jeff, breathe. If y'all have been using birth control everything will be fine." Jeff locks his lips and turns. "You have been using birth control, right?" Jeff laughs. "Yeah. Totally." Someone slaps him on the back of the head. "You're a dumbass." Jess says. 

"In his defense, I'd honestly be surprised if the condom didn't just slide off with the amount of slick Monty produces." Jeff turns and growls at Alex, who raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not interested. I have Justin. But remember that time he went into heat while you were gone and you had him stay with us? We had to put the boy into the bathtub with how much slick he was leaking." 

"That was a TMI Alex. Not sure Monty nor Jeff wanted you sharing that with everyone." Hannah says, rubbing Jeff's shoulder. "Thank you Hannah for understanding privacy." "Well when you fuck outside in your pool, you veto the right to privacy." Jeff flips Alex the bird, who just smiles. 

 Alex sniffs the air, then chuckles. "Aw, Justin, do need some cuddles?" "Shut up Standall." The man snarks, but instantly comes running in, straddling his alpha's waist, burying his head in his neck. "Who's a good princess?" Alex jokes, petting Justin's hair. 

Clay and Monty walk in together and Jeff nearly drops his mug. His mate is so _adorable_! Monty walks over and hugs Jeff tightly. "Merry Christmas, Jeff." He says quietly. "Merry Christmas to you too." Jeff says, scenting his mate. "See? I told you he would like the sweater, but did you listen? No. Not until we told you like eighteen hundred times. I could have been cuddling." Justin says, looking up long enough to clearly say that. 

"Wait, y'all were talking about a sweater?" Jeff says with a small smile. "Yeah. I just wanted Christmas to be perfect, I wanted you to like the sweater." Jeff laughs, pulling his omega closer. "Oh my god you're precious." 

"So, do y'all have like matching sweaters? Oh wait no. Clay's is blue, Monty's is red, and Justin's is green." Zach says after a minute. Alex pushes Justin out of his lap. Or tries to. "Justin let me see. Let me see my mate in a Christmas sweater." Justin reluctantly gets up and does a twirl for everyone to see. He has the design of a tree with santa crouching down, putting down presents. 

Clay stands and his design is Frost the Snowman. Monty turns and faces everyone with a polar bear with a red scarf and trees in the background. "Aww y'all look so cute!" "Pictures!" The girls request. Justin groans, but sits back in Alex's lap, facing everyone else. 

~~~ 

After pictures and dinner, everyone leaves, with "Merry Christmas Eve" goodbyes. Jeff closes the door and finds Monty laying on the couch, staring at the tree. Jeff lays down on top of him. 

"Babe! Get up you're crushing me!" Monty laughs. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Jeff jokes, locking fingers with Monty's. "No. But you're heavy." Jeff sighs. "But I'm so comfortable." He says, nestling his head in the crook of Monty's neck. "So why were you scared to show me your sweater?" Sad omega filled the air. 

Monty stayed silent, staring at his and Jeff's interlocked fingers. "Montgomery?" Monty sighs, and folds his arms along with Jeff's, resting his head on them. "My last mate's family love-hated Christmas. Everything had to be perfect. Everyone had to be perfect. My first Christmas there, I accidentally dropped a glass angel and it shattered.

"He yelled at me and made me sit outside all night. His family hated me also. That was the night he said he decided to take me back. I had to have an abortion when I came back. They said that nobody wanted an unbonded omega with a kid. That nobody wanted an omega with a kid. He never bonded with me because he said he was waiting for someone better. But he liked sex, so I was good enough. He said I smelt weird and wrong. He said I was too clumsy, and that I was stupid and wouldn't amount to anything, and that I as just a whore that everyone wanted to use but not mate with." 

Jeff let's go of Monty's hands and flips him, so he's facing him. Tears streak his cheeks. Jeff pulls him so tightly that there's no air between them, Monty wrapping his legs around Jeff's waist. "Baby, that's awful. And if I ever meet that man, I'm gonna kill him for saying those awful things to you. And there's nobody better than you. And I would have still taken you if you had a kid. And you're not a whore. Nobody will ever touch you like I do. And I mated with you. It was all I wanted to do when I first saw you. Was be yours. And you smell… _god_." Jeff pulls away and stares down at Monty. Jeff's pupils are so huge, Monty could barely see the blue. 

"You smell so wonderful. If I smell you for the rest of my life, it's still not enough. God I love the way you smell. I thank god every day that I wake up to you and that you smell the way you do, because you are so perfect and I couldn't find anyone better or more suited for me. You will never know how crazy that smell makes me. How once I get it in my nose, I can't even focus. I just think of you, and how adorable and warm and sweet and sexy you are. And how lucky I am to be able to come home to you. To be able to fuck you into our mattress and hear the beautiful noises you make. And to be able to help you through your heats. And to be able to cuddle with you like this and wake up beside you and make you coffee. And see just how perfect you are." Monty nods and smiles, but scared omega is still in the air. "But why were you scared when you thought I was pregnant?" 

Jeff strokes Monty's hair. "Because, you're still so scared that I don't want you. But I do. And I want to be married before we have kids. And I want you to be a little older. I'm 24 and you're only 20. You need to see the world and have expierences before having kids. But one day, I promise you this, you will be full of my pups. Your belly will be so swollen, filled with my child. _Mine_. And nobody will hurt you or take our child away from you. _Nobody_." 

Monty nods, seeing the seriousness in Jeff's eyes, hearing it in his voice. He knew Jeff would keep that promise till he died. 

"Now, cuddle with me." He says, ducking down and pressing his nose to Monty's neck, sniffing him. Monty chuckles, petting the older man's hair. 

"By the way, your sweater was my favorite. You looked so adorable baby. I almost dropped my mug when you walked in." Monty blushes, and lightly bites Jeff's clothed shoulder. The alpha groans and rolls his hips against his ass. 

"Seriously? The couch?! Jeff you know we all come over and sleep here Christmas Eve!" Jeff looks over his shoulder and growls, picking up Monty and carrying him towards the bedroom. "We told you he was gonna like the sweater!" Clay and Justin shout after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas, but I couldn't help myself.


	5. "I'll be better. I promise."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty has a bad dream and Jeff helps him through it.

"Please. Please sir. I'll be good." Monty begs from his spot on the floor, as his alpha walks past. "No. You've messed up too many times. And you're getting loose anyway. And I definetly don't want _you_ to be having my babies." He says, packing up all of the clothes he'd bought Monty when he'd first came here. _The_ _happy_ _times_. 

Monty sniffles, touching his hand to his stomach. "You're going back. And it's final. Now come on. Grab that suitcase." Monty grabs the suit case full of his clothes, following his alpha out. The alpha's family stood by the door, hiding smiles as Monty follows him out into the cold. 

"Set down the suit case over there and then come here." Monty does as told, confused, but too scared to say anything. 

He watches as the man lights a match, then drops it on the suitcase. Monty silently cries as he watches his belongings go up in flames. 

"Let's go." The alpha says, pulling on Monty's arm, dragging him to car. 

Monty had to sit in the trunk. Even though nobody else was coming with them. 

~~~

About an hour passes before the car completely stops. 

"Get up." His alpha says, once he opens the trunk. When Monty sits up, he almost lays back down. "No. Please. Please don't make me go sir. Please. I'll be good. I promise. Just don't make me." The alpha glared, growing annoyed. 

"Get the fuck out of my car!" He says, roughly pulling Monty out and shutting the trunk. "Please don't leave. I'll be better I promise." Monty says, grabbing onto the alpha's forearm when he tries to walk away. 

"Let go!" The man says, thrashing around, until two men in white pick Monty up. 

"Please. Please don't do this. Don't leave me. I'll be good. I promise. I'll be a better omega!" He screams, but it doesn't matter. The alpha had already made up his mind, stepping into the car. 

"Please!" He screams for someone, anyone to save him. Nobody even looks at him. A nurse walks up to where he's thrashing in the two men's grasps, and injects him with something. 

"Please! Please. Please…" His vision blurs out, and he feels his head drop. 

~~~

Monty wakes up in darkly lit room, clothing torn up. He moves, but pain splits through his head and lower body. 

"Montgomery de la Cruz, 19 years old, omega, brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'10." A voice says. Monty tries to speak, but all that comes out is a croak. 

"Don't try to speak for a while. Water and food will be delivered to you shortly. Your baby has been terminated on instruction from your previous alpha." The voice clicks off, as Monty starts to cry. 

_"Monty. Monty! Monty!"_

\---

Monty wakes up to see Jeff over him, eyes full of worry. Monty sobs and wraps his arms tightly around Jeff's neck, pulling him down on top of him. 

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." Jeff whispers, stroking Monty's neck, rolling over, so Jeff is on his back.

"My baby. My baby. It's gone. They took it away." He cries into Jeff's shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay darling. Just breathe. They'll never touch you again. I promise." Monty continues to sob as Jeff just holds him. 

~~~

"Are you ready to talk now?" Jeff asks once Monty stops crying, voice barely over a whisper. Monty nods, sitting up and sliding off Jeff. Jeff sits up and stares at intently at his mate. 

Monty grabs Jeff's hand, looking at it in his lap. "I told you my last alpha gave me away. And I was pregnant. But he didn't even tell me that's where I was going. He made me carry my suitcase outside and watch as he burned it. His family members probably were laughing. They hated me. 

"He made me sit in the trunk. He always did that after about a month of being together. He was so nice in the beginning." Monty sniffles, tracing the lines of Jeff's palm. "We were driving for about an hour, and then we stopped. He yanked me out when I didn't get out. It was the abortion clinic that the convention uses. I begged him to take me back. I promised to be good, but he wouldn't listen. Two men in white carried me in. A nurse injected me with something that made me pass out." Fresh tears fall onto Jeff's palm. 

"When I woke up my clothes were torn, my head and my lower body hurt. A voice came on and told me not to talk and that my baby had been aborted, instructed by my last alpha. I was nineteen."

Jeff pulls the trembling boy into his arms. "I would never, ever do that to you." Monty nods, wrapping his arms under Jeff's, buring his nose in the crook of his neck. 

"He said I made too many mistakes and that I was getting too loose. And that he didn't want his children mothered by me." Jeff strokes, his omega's hair, glaring at the wall. "You are perfect. You rarely ever make mistakes. And you aren't loose. God sometime I wonder how you even fit me inside you because you're so tight. And anyone who wouldn't kill to have you mother their pups are fucking crazy babe." 

Monty pulls back, staring intently into Jeff's eyes. "Really?" Jeff nods, pecking his nose. "As soon as you're ready, really ready, I'm gonna put a baby in you." Monty laughs at how serious his mate is. "Okay. It's a plan." Jeff nods. 

"Now lets go back to bed, I gotta be up early and you need sleep." Jeff says, laying down, with Monty still in his arms. 

A few minutes go by before Monty is squirming. "Babe?" Jeff asks, trying to see what the problem was. "I'm cold." Monty says, trying to burrow into Jeff's heat. Jeff just chuckles as he pulls the blankets and covers up over the sleeping pair. 

"Goodnight Jeff." 

"Goodnight Monty."


	6. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Monty got what he wanted, and one time he got a little more than what he bargained for.

 1;

"Jeff please." Monty asks, nipping Jeff's earlobe, trying to distract him from his work. "No Monty. I really need to do this now or I'll be up all night. And that means you'll have to sleep alone." Jeff says, smirking as he writes his paper. 

"We can be quick." Jeff raises an eyebrow and spares Monty a quick glance. "You don't do quick and you know it." Monty pouts and walks into the kitchen starting dinner. 

~~~

"Jeff please come to bed." Monty whines from the hall entrance. "Monty I'm almost done." Monty sighs, leaning against the wall, staring at how intently his mate is working. Monty smirks and walks over. 

"How much do you have left?" Jeff smiles. "Two more paragraphs." Monty groans. "Can't you do it in the morning, on your way to work?" "No, Monty." Monty climbs into Jeff's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Come to bed." He whispers, kissing Jeff's neck. He gets no response, except a little faltering in the pressing of the keyboard. "I'm almost done Monty. Just be patient." Monty climbs off his lap and gets an idea. A wonderfully, terrible idea. 

Monty slides off his sleepwear and climbs onto the table on his hands and knees, ass right in Jeff's line of vision if he looked up.

"What are doing Monty?" Jeff asks, his voice getting a little rough. Monty doesn't answer, just reaches back and slides a finger around his rim. 

The noise of keyboard keys still fill the silence of the room, a bit louder. Monty huffs, shoving the finger into his hole, slick starting to slide down his thighs. 

"Jeff…" Monty trails off, moaning at burn of the stretch, when he slips in another finger. 

"Jeff…look at how wet I am for you." He says, sliding a third finger in. Jeff slams the laptop shut and the sets it on the chair closest to him. 

Monty shrieks when Jeff roughly grabs him by his hips, pulling him to the edge of the table. "I was almost done Monty. You couldn't have waited a few more minutes could you?" Jeff asks, sliding a finger in next to Monty's. "No. Because you're a little brat. And you needed my attention." Monty moans, rocking back on their fingers. 

"You don't know how hard it was to ignore you when you climbed up on my lap, kissing my neck." Jeff slides another finger in, causing Monty to whimper. "And then you got up on the table. Naked. Your slick pooling on the table we eat at. God. You look so hot." Jeff slides in another finger. 

"Look at how well you're taking our fingers. Six fingers baby. You're so beautiful." Jeff says, hitting the younger man's prostate. "I could smell you when you first came out and _god…_ I wanted. God, how bad I wanted." Jeff says, then traces his tongue around part of Monty's rim, causing Monty to clench up, cum spraying all over his stomach. 

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Jeff says, carefully withdrawing his and Monty's fingers. "I…I can't move Jeff. My legs are shaking." Jeff laughs and carefully picks up his omega. 

 2;

"Jeff, can we please go home now?" Monty whispers into Jeff's ear. "As soon as I finish saying goodbye to everyone. I promise." Monty nods, playing with the pin in his tie. "You look beautiful." Jeff says, pecking the man's temple. 

Monty could feel a little slick come out at the compliment. Jeff and the couple they were talking to stare at him."I have to use the bathroom." He says, quickly walking towards the door. 

He picks the largest stall, trying to calm down. "Monty? Baby?" Jeff's voice comes from the other side. "Open the door darling. Please?" Monty opens the door and Jeff slides in. 

"Are you okay? I thought your heat wasn't for another two weeks." "It is. I just got a little excited I guess. Can we go now?" Jeff sighs.

"I really want to, but we can't. Not yet darling. I promise we will leave in less than an hour." Monty presses against Jeff. " _Please_." He whines, biting just above Jeff's collar. 

"Monty. We need to go back out." The omega drops to his knees and nuzzles the alpha's crotch. Jeff whimpers, grabbing Monty's hair. "Baby, we can't do this here." He says. Monty gives a lick to cloth covering the forming bulge. 

Jeff groans, trying not to thrust up towards Monty's warm mouth. "Well we certainly can't go out with your… _problem_." Monty says, starting to unbuckle Jeff's pants. Jeff pulls his pants and underwear to around mid thigh. 

Monty takes the head in his mouth as the door opens. Jeff stares down at Monty in fear. _"Get up."_ He mouths. Monty shakes his head, and pulls Jeff deeper in his mouth, causing Jeff to groan. 

The person washing their hands stops, worried beta filling in air, mixing wrongly with Jeff and Monty's arousal. "Is everything alright?" Jeff bites his fist as Monty swallows around him. 

Monty stares up at Jeff with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he starts bobbing his head. Jeff grabs Monty's hair, thrusting up into his warm mouth. 

"I'm just gonna, uh go." The beta says, nearly running out of the bathroom. As the door shuts, Jeff cums down Monty's throat. 

Monty swallows all Jeff has to offer, then pulls off. "You didn't knot." Jeff shakes his head, glaring at Monty. "No. I'm saving that for you. Because when we get home," Jeff pulls Monty by his tie. "You're gonna get it." His whispers in his ear, causing Monty to shiver, slick running down his legs. 

"Let's go, brat." Monty smiles at the endearment in Jeff's voice 

 3; 

Monty watches Jeff play video games from Clay and Tony's dining room table, everyone deciding to keep a sick Clay company while Tony was visiting his parents. 

"Monty, it's your turn." Clay says, followed by a sneeze and sniffling. "Are you sure you don't just want to get some sleep?" Hannah asks, as Monty plays his hand. "Yes. I've been sleeping all day. And it's not helping." Clay sneezes again. 

"Dude! Not cool!" Justin yells at Jeff, who's sitting right beside him. "Justin! Be quiet." Alex yells from his spot at the table. Justin immediately shuts up and Jeff chuckles. 

Jess laughs. "Haha. I win." She throws up her arms in victory as Zach cleans up all the cards, giving her a bright smile. 

"Can we all just watch a movie?" Clay asks. "Yeah. Right after I finish kicking Foley's ass." Jeff says from his spot in the couch, eyes glued to the tv. 

"Come on Jeff. Clay's sick and wants to watch a movie." "And we can. Right after we finish our game." Justin says. Jeff nods and confirmation. 

Alex smirks and pulls Monty into his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Fine me and Monty will just cuddle together during the movie." Justin scoffs. "Yeah, okay, sure." The pair continue playing.

"Alex, you're a lot warmer than Jeff." "And you're a lot more comfortable than Justin." "Aw they look so cute together." Hannah jokes.

Justin and Jeff automatically stop the game and scramble over the couch. 

"How dare you say that?" They both say, pouting like children, one on each side. Monty laughs, climbing out of Alex's arms. Alex extends his arms out to Justin, who glares. "Babe, I didn't mean it. I love cuddling with you. It's like cuddling with a teddy bear." Alex says. "So, first you say that Monty is more comfortable than I, and now you're saying I'm fat like a teddy bear?" Justin says, being dramatic.

"No babe. You're just super comfortable. Please don't be mad." Justin nods and climbs into Alex's arms, obviously no longer offended. 

Jeff still glared at Monty. "Baby, come here." Jeff just shakes his head. Monty just wraps his arms around him and then his legs. "Jeff, you and I both know that you're my personal space heater. Nobody's warmer than you." Every laughs and moves into the living room, except Jeff and Monty. 

"Please smile." Monty says. He kisses Jeff's jaw. "Please?" He plants a kisses under his ear. "Please?" Another kiss. "Please?" He licks a stripe up behind the shell of Jeff's ear, causing Jeff to laugh. "Okay, okay. I forgive you, brat." Monty smiles brightly at Jeff who returns it, wrapping his arms around Monty's middle. "Good." Monty pecks his alpha's lips. 

"Hurry up you two!" Zach yells. Jeff walks out, Monty still hugging him.

 4;

"Monty you have a package!" Jeff calls from the living room. "Is it an actual package or is another plot to get me to come have sex?" Monty replies, folding laundry in their bedroom. 

Jeff walks into the room with a medium sized box. "An actual package. Though you have to admit, last time was fun." Monty smiles. "Yeah, it was. Now gimme." He says, making grabby hands at the box.

"How did I end up with a child for a mate?" He asks, laughing, but handing Monty the box. "You know you love me." Jeff leans down. "I do." He pecks the younger's lips, and hands him the scissors, exchanging them for the laundry bin.

Monty cuts open the tape as Jeff starts folding. "So what's in the box?" Jeff asks, looking over curiously. Monty looks up and smiles brightly at him. "Bath bombs!" "Montgomery de la Cruz, none of those better end up in the pool and/or hot tub. I mean it." Monty nods, filing the idea away for later. 

Monty turns and dumps all of them on their bed. "Jesus Christ how many did you order?" "Jeff? I got three more boxes for Monty!" Tony calls. Jeff raises an eyebrow at Monty. "Like five…hundred." "Five hundred?! You ordered five hundred bath bombs?!" "I'll just leave this here." Tony calls, probably running out. 

Monty looks guiltily at pile of bathbombs. "I'm sorry. We can send them back if you'd like." Jeff sighs. Then laughs. 

"Five hundred? Really? What are you gonna do with all of them?" Monty smiles at Jeff. "Well I was hoping you'd like to use them with me. And some are for Clay, Justin, Hannah, and Jess." 

"Okay. And I'm not using those." Monty pouts. "Please Jeff. They're suppose to be really relaxing. And you need to relax sometimes." Jeff smirks, pulling Monty towards him. "You are how I relax." He says, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

~~~

" _Jeff_." Jeff looks up from his computer and swallows. Monty is leaning against the wall in only the purple dress shirt Jeff gave him a few months ago, his hair wild. "Yes, darling?" Monty walks behind Jeff and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, trailing his nose behind Jeff's ear. "Uh, nothing important." Jeff says, as Monty bites the top of his ear, his tongue petting the skin. 

"Mhm. Do you wanna go do something that is important?" Monty ask, licking the shell of his ear. "Yuh huh." Monty chuckles and slips a blindfold over Jeff's eyes. 

"Monty, what are you doing?" Jeff asks, nervous chuckles following. "Just trust me babe." Monty says, pulling Jeff out of his chair, holding his hands. "Okay." Jeff replies, slightly scared. 

Monty pulls him all the way into the bathroom, and starts pulling off Jeff's clothes. "Okay, I like where this is going." Monty holds back a snicker. 

Once he gets all of Jeff's clothes off, he grabs his hand and guided it to his shoulder. "Okay, I need you to lift your left foot up." Jeff makes a face of confusion, but does as told. 

Monty grabs the man's leg and slowly lowers it into the water. "Montgomery de la Cruz, this better not be what I think it is." Monty freezes, after setting Jeff's leg in the water. "No. Of course not. Now give me your other leg." Jeff reluctantly does as he's told. 

Monty stares at his alpha, nearly laughing at the sight that beholds him, as he shucks off his shirt. 

He steps in the water in front of Jeff and grabs his arms. "Okay now slowly sit." Jeff does as told, holding onto Monty's arms, as they sit in the water. 

Once they're fully seated, Monty laughs. "Okay. Now take off your blindfold." Jeff takes off the blindfold and glares at Monty. "I'm getting out." 

"No! Please stay." Monty says, grabbing Jeff's wrist. "Fine." Monty smiles triumphantly, relaxing back, the purple water sloshing around them. He claps twice and the lights turn off, leaving the bathroom dimly lit by candles. 

Jeff stares at Monty. "This is really gay babe." Monty glares, sitting up. "Well, we are two gay men. So get used to it. Because I think we should do this once or twice a week." Monty snaps, leaning back. Jeff chuckles and leans back as well. 

"I like this one. It's smells nice." He says after a few minutes. "It's suppose to smell like liacs." Monty responds. "Is it suppose to be this hot though?" Monty shrugs, smiling, resting his arms on the lip of the tub, interlocking Jeff and his fingers. 

"Hey, guys I have two more boxes for-oh my god!" "Get out!" Jeff yells, throwing a spounge at Tony's retreating form. "I'll leave them at the door." Monty laughs, grabbing Jeff's hands again, kissing his knuckles, trying to get to relax again. 

"Wait, do you guys like those? Because Clay's been saying that he wants to do more relaxing stuff." Jeff glares at Tony. "Tony, if you do not get out of this apartment, more importantly this immediate area in the next thirty seconds, I'm gonna kill you." "Yeah, okay." Tony walks out again.

Jeff looks at Monty."You're a brat. You know this right?" Monty smiles, rubbing his cheek against Jeff's hand. "Yeah. But you love me, so it's okay." Jeff pulls the smaller man against him. "I do. I really, really love you. But will you put your feet by my waist, because you're hurting my balls." Jeff says, and Monty laughs, complying. Jeff pulls his omega even closer, kissing Monty slowly. 

 5;

"Jeff, will you please win that stuff animal for me?" Monty asks, pointing the purple bear. Before Jeff can even answer, another alpha is putting in his comment. "If I was your alpha, I'd get you anything you'd like baby." The alpha grabs his ass while walking past. 

"Hey, who the fuck do you think are, touching and talking to my omega like that?" Jeff says, standing in front of Monty. 

The alpha turns back around and crowds up in Jeff's space. "Well, obviously you aren't paying him enough attention if he needs to ask for you to win him something." Jeff steps closer, looking down at the shorter alpha. "Well I like him thinking for himself. He doesn't need me to make all his decisions for him. He's more than intelligent enough to do so." Jess grabs Monty and pulls him over to where her and the others are standing. 

"See? Your omega is walking away. He's scared of you." And with that comment, Jeff punches the man in the nose. He raises his fist to punch him again, but Monty wraps his hand around it. Jeff looks up at his omega, who just shakes his head. 

"Babe, please can we go? I wanna go home." Jeff nods, standing up. "Yeah. Let's go." The alpha gets up, grabbing Monty's wrist. "I'll take you-" Monty throws his fist and hits the man right in the eye. "Don't fucking touch me." Monty grabs Jeff's hand. "Let's go." 

~~~

The two men are in their bathroom, Monty sitting on the counter as Jeff kisses each of his sore knuckles. "I was so proud of you babe. How you stood up for yourself." Monty smiles, stroking Jeff's cheek with his free hand. "Thank you for defending me. No one had ever done that before I met you." Jeff smiles, then kissed Monty's last knuckle. 

"To be honest, when you were on top of that guy, defending me, it was kinda hot." Jeff raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Monty nods. "Yeah, usually you're so, cool and level-headed. But you really let loose on him." Jeff leans into Monty's personal space. 

"You thought it was hot watching me loose my cool?" Monty shrugged, trying to still act innocent. 

"Well, yeah. You're always so careful with me. Even when we're being rough. You're careful and thoughtful and holding back." Jeff frowns, brows knitting together. "And I love it, but I want you to let loose like I do. I'm afraid that if you keep wrapping that coil of restraint, tighter and tighter, that one day, you are gonna break." Jeff looks into his mates eyes. 

"You know I'd never, ever, even think of hurting you. You know that, right?" Monty nods fiercely. "Of course. But I want you to relax. Relax fully and loose control for once." Jeff nods. "Alright, I'll work on loosening up." Monty smiles, hugging Jeff tightly. 

"Brat." 

  _And the time Monty got a little more than he bargained for;_

"Bye babe!" Jeff says, walking out the door. Monty waits a good ten minutes before grabbing his room key and phone, walking out the door. 

The town car waits downstairs with Jeff's usual driver. "Can you take me to Jeff's office?" The man nods, holding the door open for the man. 

Monty smirks in the back seat of the car, as the man drives him. The omega had called the driver yesterday morning, asking if he'd be able to drive him and not to tell Jeff. 

~~~

"We're here sir. Mr Atkins' office is on the eighth floor, all the way down the hall and to the right." Monty smiles. "Thank you." The man nods. "It's no problem. I'll be down here. You might want to hurry, Mr Atkins' brunch meeting ends in forty minutes." "Right. Thanks." Monty says, before nearly running out the car and into the building. 

When he gets the eighth floor, he steps out, trailing his fingers along the walls, pictures, hand rails. The closer he gets to Jeff's office, the more he starts to release his pheromones. 

He opens the door, eyes closed thinking about Jeff. "Close the door Monty." His eyes snap open to see Jeff sitting in his chair, staring intently at him. Monty does as told, thinking of ways to try and explain his way out of this. 

"Would you like to explain to me why you contacted my driver, asking to drive you up here during my brunch meeting, and why you're trying to coat the hall in your scent? And trying to make my office smell like your arousal?" Jeff asks, moving to stand at the front of his desk. 

Monty just bites his lip and shrugs, cheeks flushing, eyes glued to Jeff's slate grey carpet. 

"Because of this I decided to change my brunch meeting to a dinner meeting. Which you will be attending." Monty nods.

"Come here Monty." The omega walks over to where his alpha was pointing. Jeff grabs him by the chin, tilting his face upward to look at him. "Bend over." Monty's face twists in shock mixed with confusion. "Montgomery, bend over my desk." Jeff says, releasing Monty's chin. 

Monty does as he's told, leaning over the desk. Confused omega tinged with arousal fills the air, provoking Jeff's own arousal to mix in. 

Jeff pushes lightly between Monty's shoulder blades, laying Monty's chest down on the wooden desk. "So, like what type of wood is this? It's really pretty, maybe we can get our- _oh my god_." Monty scrambles out the last part when Jeff lick over his clothed spine. 

His fingers lock onto the other edge of the desk, as Jeff spreads his legs for him. He feels his alpha crouch down behind him, fingers trailing down the back of his thighs to rest on his calves. 

"Is this what you wanted Monty? To have my soul attention on your scent all day? To be unable to focus on anything but you? To have me thinking about having my tongue in your ass while trying to write papers, answer phone calls, eating?" Jeff asks, running his hands up and down the younger man's thighs again. 

"Yes. But this is so much better." Monty says, breathlessly. Jeff hums, pulling down his omega's pants. "Maybe I should leave you like this, whining and begging, leaking everywhere. I'm gonna have to get tile. Nobody should be able to smell this, and god knows we'll never be able to get your slick out of the carpet." Jeff says, collecting slick with his finger, sucking it off. 

Monty whines at the wet pop of Jeff removing his finger from his mouth. "I can't tell you how many shirts, pants, blankets, I've had to throw out because your slick has stained them. No one should smell this but me. No one should smell you but me." Monty nods, trying not to just whine at how wet he's getting. 

"God, Monty. I've never seen you this wet. Does it turn you on that there's a possibility that someone might come in here and see, see how wet you get for me, see how prettily you fall apart for me, hear and see how empty you feel when you're not sitting on my knot?"

Monty whines, rutting against Jeff's desk. "Or is it the fact that you're here, my omega, in my office, bent over my desk, leaking on my carpet, leaving your scent mixing with mine? Do you like being constantly reminded that you're mine? Is that why you always wear t-shirts? Never turtlenecks, suits, scarfs, dress shirts all the way buttoned, coats with hoods, or cardigans? You want everyone to know who you belong to? Who makes you feel good, who helps you through your heats, who gets you leaking so heavily? You like wearing my mark? I notice you're wearing one of my old college t-shirts."

Monty moans when Jeff finally presses his tongue to his rim. "It smells like you. It smelt so good. I couldn't help myself." Jeff hums, the vibrations traveling through his tongue, causing Monty to moan and clutch the desk tighter. "Well I'm glad you like the way I smell so much." Jeff says, after one more lick. 

"Tell me how much you like being mine." Jeff whispers in the quiet office. "If I like your answers, I'll give you a lick. If I really like them, I'll fuck you with my tongue." Monty whines, spreading his legs wider, more slick rushing down his legs. 

"I love the way people look at it. Your bite mark. They stare at it in envy. Omegas, betas, and alphas alike. They're jealous that I belong to you. Even your driver was glaring at the mark. Your mark." Jeff licks up most of his slick, and slowly pushes his tongue into Monty's hole. 

"Mhm, I love smelling like you. God I love how your clothes are so huge on me. When I go out I feel like everyone knows. Everyone knows that I'm _your_ omega. That it's your scent that lingers on my skin. Even after showering. Even when you go on your business trips." Jeff spreads Monty's cheeks wider to go in deeper. 

"I-oh fuck- I love when you have your tongue up my ass. Rimming me and fucking me so good. And I love sitting on-ha-on your big fat knot. Like that's what I'm made for. Keeping your knot warm. And it's the best job anyone could have given me. If I got fucked by you for the rest of eternity, it'd be too-shit-too fucking short." Jeff hooks his hands under Monty's knees, pushing them up towards the desk. 

"Continue." He says, pulling away. "I'm so god damn happy you chose me. And that you won me. I was happy when you signed those papers. When that stupid announcer announced that I was yours. All those other looked so sad. So mad. And you…you were there. Smiling so bright, I could have died right there. But I'm glad I didn't because then I would have never gotten to have your wonderful knot. I think about it all the time. When I'm dusting. When I'm folding laundry. In the shower. When I'm bending over. I think about you just taking me there and fucking into me." Jeff licks back into him. 

"That first night, I thought I was gonna die. I woke up in that bed, surrounded by your scent, so wet. I only get this wet with you. I could barely leave the bed, just kept grinding into the sheets, my face in your pillow. But I needed your knot. I needed it more than I've ever needed anything." Monty takes a deep breath, forcing back tears from how good it is. 

"The walk from the bedroom to the couch was treacherous. And when I finally was there in your lap, I couldn't think about anything but getting release and your knot." Jeff surges up, unbuttoning his pants. 

"God, Monty. I almost knotted right there." He says, licking the omega's bonding gland. Monty climbs fully on the desk, pushing his ass up. "Please. Fill me up." Jeff takes his dick out and uses Monty's slick to lube him up. 

"God I love you darling." Jeff says, slowly sliding in. Monty whines, fingers digging into the desk. Jeff bottoms out and they both catch their breath, trying not to finish too early. 

"Mr Atkins, I have some papers I need you to sign." Jeff's assistant walks in, Monty and Jeff both staring at her, Jeff angling his body to try and cover his half naked mate. "Lorraine, get out. Now." Jeff growls, Lorraine finally looking up. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, sir." The beta says, before running out. 

Monty waits till a few minutes after the lady closed the door to whine. "Jeff…please can we continue? My knees are starting to hurt." Jeff nips Monty's mating bond. 

"So needy." He says, thrusting into the smaller man. "Well I have been hard for a good half hour now, constant teasing, and no release, so yeah. I'm a little needy right now." Jeff grabs Monty by his hair, pulling his head up, still thrusting into the omega. "I am your alpha, and you don't speak to me like that." 

Monty groans, Jeff hitting his prostate. "I'm sorry Alpha. Please, continue to use me as you please." Jeff chuckles. "You're such a brat." Monty nods, reaching up and knoting his own hands in Jeff's hair. 

"Yeah. But you love me." Jeff bites into Monty's bonding gland, his knot starting to expand as he climaxes. 

Jeff releases and lifts his lips to Monty's ear.

"Marry me." 

The words cause Monty to climax, falling onto the desk. "Mhm, please. Please, please, please Jeff. Make me your pretty little housewife. Who stays home and cleans and cooks for you and helps you relax. Make me your husband. Put a ring on my finger and let me become Mr Montgomery Atkins." Monty clenches and Jeff groans, hovering over Monty. 

"You don't have to be my housewife." Jeff says, kissing Monty's hairline. "I know. I want to be. I want to be so good for you Jeff. I want to make you dinner and sit in your lap and hand feed it you. I want to come in and clean your office which leads to sex on your desk, like this. I want be Mr Montgomery Atkins." 

Jeff whines, pumping more semen into his mate, sensitivity threading over his body. "And you can be. I promise. We can do all that. Mr Atkins." Monty clenches and Jeff can feel slick try to escape, whining again 

Jeff pulls Monty off his desk, walking back to the couch, carefully. "Oh thank god. My knees were going numb." Jeff chuckles, sitting on the couch, grabbing a few tissues. 

"You don't have to do that." Monty says, as Jeff wipes up his cum. "But I want to take care of my fiancé." Monty moans and clenches again. "Babe. Stop. That hurts." Jeff whimpers, tossing the dirty tissues. "I'm sorry. I just love the idea of being your husband." Jeff chuckles, laying the pair down. 

"You're already my mate. This is just making it super official." Monty nods, wrapping Jeff's arms around him. "Mhm. We'll talk more later. Now I need sleep." Jeff sighs and shakes his head fondly, pulling a blanket over the pair. 

"How did I get so lucky to have you as a mate?" Jeff whispers, using the remote to turn on the lights and shut off the blinds. 

"I ask that question every day. And everytime I'm getting fucked by you. Or hearing your sinfully sexy moans." Monty relpies, clenching his hole. Jeff whimpers again. "Stop. Babe that hurts." 

"Now you know the torture I go through when you're teasing me during my heats. It hurts." Monty says, smugly. "Okay. I'll remember this. Brat." Jeff says, kissing Monty behind the ear. "Good."

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 


	7. Story 2: A smokey love affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charming alpha meets an entoxicating omega at a cigar lounge in London.

A tall, dark haired alpha strides into the dimly lit lounge, handing his top hat to a worker, shucking off his coat. 

"Ah, Mr Atkins, how are you this evening?"

"Quite fine, Mr Jensen. And you?"

Clay Jensen smiles, waiting for Atkins to finish handing over his coat and scarf to the doorman. 

"I am quite alright as well, sir. Mr Padilla has been treating me quite nicely, since I've came to him." 

Jeff Atkins nods, following Jensen over to where the others had crowded together. 

"That's great. I'm happy for you." 

"Ah Atkins! How nice it is to see you!" 

Tony Padilla calls from the other side of the poker table, a thick cigar between his fingers. 

"Mr Padilla. Always a pleasure to see you. I see the lounge is doing quite nicely." 

Padilla smiles brightly as Jensen takes his place behind him, watching over the game but not playing. It was highly uncommon for omegas to play cards and smoke, especially in public, and even more rare if the omega was young. 

"Yes. Yes it is. Please have a seat. You look so… rancourous just standing there. Sit. Play. Smoke." 

Atkins sits, unbuttoning his blazer. Alex Standall leans back in his chair, staring at Atkins, cigarette between his fingers. 

"Have you found an omega that's caught your eye yet, Atkins? Has anyone come close to being remotely satisfying?" 

Jeff sighs, watching as Jensen deals out the cards, the most he's undoubtedly allowed to do in public. 

"No. Speaking of omegas, where's yours?

Standall smirks, taking a drag from his cig. 

"At home. The smoke isn't good for the baby. Neither is the stress." 

Atkins nods, sweeping up his cards. Justin Foley storms up into the circular platform where everyone was, in the center of the lounge. 

"Baby, what are you doing here? It's not good for the baby." 

Standall says, standing up, smashing his cigarette into the ashtray. 

"It's getting late. And you have a big gig tomorrow. Can we go now?"

Foley says, hand pressed to his stomach. He's probably more than a few months pregnant, due to how round he is already. 

"Yeah, baby okay. Fun playing with you guys." 

Standall grathers his stuff and both wave goodbye, then leave.

"Well anyway, Jeff, how was Austria?"

Hannah Baker asks, the beta being the only one to call everyone by their first names. Padilla didn't want everyone who came in just to be able to google each other at whim. So as a rule, no one is to be called by their first names if they give their last names, and no one is to be called by their last names if they gave their first. Padilla wanted to create a club of mystery and romance. Hence the smoking and card tables, and not full names and the easy to access hotel rooms.  

"It was fine. Jessica and Zach are very happy." 

Jessica Davis and Zach Dempsey moved to Austria about two months ago, wanting a change of scenery. They adopted a beautiful girl, whom Atkins had immediately fallen in love with. She had awoken something in him, something he never thought he wanted. _A child_. And since then, he's actually started to take the look for a mate seriously. 

"They've actually adopted a beautiful three year old girl." 

Hannah coos, and Jensen smiles brightly down at Padilla. 

"My Jensen has been talking about nothing but of babies." 

"Well that makes sense Padilla. He is an omega." 

Marcus Cole says, glaring down at his cards, his first words since Atkins had arrived coming out in a bored tone. Courtney Crimsen glares from across the table, not even stopping her conversation with Bryce Walker. The table arrangement was Tony Padilla, Tyler Downs, Marcus Cole, Alex Standall, Jeff Atkins, Hannah Baker, Courtney Crimsen, and Bryce Walker. Sheri Holland stands behind Marcus, one hand resting on his shoulder, the warm smile she always wears present. 

"Not all omegas' goals in life are to settle down and have children." 

A voice calls from behind Atkins. The voice does things to his insides, tugging on his heart seams. 

Atkins turns and his jaw nearly drops. A man stands at the foot of the stairs leading to the group, rich blue bow tie a nice contrast to his all black suit. 

"All the ones I've met. And who are you?" 

Cole asks, in a snarky tone.

"Montgomery." 

"Montgomery, please join us. You may sit next to Mr Atkins and Mr Cole. I, of course am Mr Padilla. The owner." 

Montgomery nods, sliding into his seat leaning back, looking so relaxed with his limbs stretched out under the table. 

"Do you have a cigarette?" 

Atkins was looking at his cards, assuming the questions was for someone else. 

"Mr Atkins?" 

He looks up when he hears his name, blue eyes locking with a pair of warm hazel orbs. 

"No. I'm sorry. I don't smoke." 

Monthomery raises an eyebrow, his body angling towards Atkins. 

"Hm. That's interesting."

"I have a cigarette you can wrap your pretty lips around." 

Walker calls from the other side of the table, smirking at Montgomery. 

Atkins nearly growls and Montgomery glares. 

"Actually I've just decided to quit smoking." 

Walker glares, while everyone else snickers. Conversations carrying on, and Monthomery turns his attention back to Atkins. 

"So, Mr Atkins, how long have you been in London? You don't look very familiar. I haven't seen you around the lounge." 

"I went away for awhile. How long have you been in London? That's an Italian accent I hear, am I right?" 

Montgomery smiles, sliding his fingers through his hair. 

"Yes. Yes it is. My family moved here a few weeks ago. The alpha I am to marry loves coming here with my father." 

Atkins' face falls without him even meaning to. This beautiful man is engaged. 

"Don't look so down. I'm getting mated with him because he can't have kids and I wouldn't be opposed to not having any. Plus he's apparently never home and I'm pretty independent." 

Atkins just nods, playing out his hands, frown still present. 

_Two and a half games later…_

"Montgomery!"

Montgomery looks up from the cards in Atkins hands and sees his father and fiancé at the bottom steps.

"I'm terribly sorry. But I must go. I had fun tonight Mr Atkins. I hope we meet again."

Montgomery says, standing, hand still on Atkins' shoulder, almost not wanting to let go.

"Montgomery it's time to go. Now."

A stern voice calls, and Montgomery smiles sadly but walks away. 

"Goodnight Mr Atkins." 

"Goodnight Montgomery." 

Atkins watches them leaves and returns to the game. Nobody says anything about Montgomery and he's glad. 

When Bryce ties to start another game, Padilla shakes his head. 

"No. It's time to call it a night. Everyone is gone already and my staff probably are dead tired." 

Everyone nods and walks down, sliding on their coats and scarfs and hats. 

Goodnights are repeated as they all disperse. 

Later, Jeff Atkins lies in his bed, thinking of Montgomery, praying that he'll return to the lounge sometime soon.


	8. S2: Dear, But My Eyes Only See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club hosts a ball for a winter celebration.

Jeff is towel drying his hair, when the red enevelop slides under his door. The wax of Tony's seal is in green, which only means one thing: the annual Christmas ball. 

He groans, dropping the inivitation on his counter, walking back to his bedroom. He layed back in bed, throwing his towel in the corner. 

The alarm clock on his nightstand reads noon.

Right as he picks up the remote, a knock protrudes the silence. With a groan, Jeff gets up from his bed and pads over to the door.

***

Monty runs down the hall, not daring to look over his shoulder. 

"Bloody hell, Montgomery, get back here damnit!"

His future mate calls from behind him, Lance is his name. Or at least that's what Monty thinks it might be.

Finally, Monty rounds a corner and bangs on a door. Just a random door, that draws Monty in. 

A familiar face opens the door, but Mon doesn't stop to look, he just speeds in, telling the man to shut the door.

***

Jeff doesn't question, just shuts the door as he's told, the omega already pulling on his heart strings. 

He waits till he hears the faint, rapid footsteps pass his door, before turning around to face the omega. 

His knees nearly give out. 

Montgomery was squaring behind a counter, perfectly styled hair falling in his face, a blush high on his cheeks. 

Montgomery then stands and straightens his clothes. 

"Thank you." 

He says, nodding his head. Jeff nods and watches as the omega walks around the counter, then pulls his lithe body up on top of the counter. 

Jeff walks over till there's a few feet between them.

"Why were you running from your future mate? I thought you said you were a near perfect match." 

Montgomery shrugs, a wicked glint in his eyes as he smirks at Jeff. 

"Well, Mr Atkins, he's boring. And unamusing. And basic in the looks department." 

He says, as he slides off the counter, circling Jeff. The alpha's heart spikes. 

"And he doesn't smell quite right. He's also such a low grade alpha." 

The omega lightly touches Jeff's cheek and Jeff grabs his wrist. 

"You shouldn't be doing this." 

Jeff says, staring into those warm hazel eyes, than he wishes he could curl up in. 

"He can't tame and satisfy me like a real alpha. Like you, Jeff Atkins." 

Jeff pushes the omega against the wall, hand pulling the younger's thigh up around his waist. 

"And that's what you want? A real alpha, de la Cruz?" 

Montgomery nods rapidly, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff chuckles, stroking the omega's back. 

"Oh god, I've missed you so much." 

Montgomery says, scenting Jeff's neck. The alpha buries his nose in his omega's hair. 

"Baby, I've missed you too. I've been at unease since you left Austria." 

Montgomery nods, tangling his fingers in Jeff's hair. 

"The alpha my father picked doesn't smell right at all. He smells nothing like you." 

Jeff grips Montgomery's hips tighter at the thought of another alpha marking him. His omega. 

"You're mine."

Montgomery nods, grinding his hips into Jeff's. The alpha pulls down the omega's collar, exposing his low mark. 

Montgomery puffs his chest out, tilting his head proudly to show off the mark. 

"Oh my pretty, pretty omega. My mark looks so pretty against your skin." 

Montgomery blushes, once Jeff sticks his nose against the omega's neck. 

"Thank you alpha."


End file.
